1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottles with applicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nail polish bottle with applicator which has sloping interior walls to direct the nail polish to the tip of the applicator. Conventional nail polish bottles have a volume capacity of between eleven ml. and fifteen ml. Due to evaporation of the solvent vehicle when the cap is removed, the contents of these conventional sized nail polish bottles cannot be completely utilized before the nail polish is degraded to a large extent. Additionally, these conventional nail polish bottles have flat inner bottom walls such that the nail polish is not directed adjacent the tip of the applicator. This necessitates inconvenient and time consuming manipulation of the applicator in attempting to access the contents of the bottle. In order to overcome these difficulties, the present invention provides a seven ml. to nine ml. volume nail polish bottle which has sloping interior walls to direct the contents to a point adjacent the applicator tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of bottles with applicators are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a bottle with applicator is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 376,397, which issued to C. Rowland on Jan. 10, 1888. This patent discloses a generally conical bottle having an applicator brush with a spherical stop for resting in a circular opening at the top of the bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 571,367, which issued to C. M. Higgins on Nov. 17, 1896, discloses a bottle having a cap with an attached applicator brush. The bottom interior wall of the bottle is upwardly convex, which tends to direct the contents of the bottle away from the tip of the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,433, which issued to T. J. Searcy on Aug. 1, 1916, discloses a bottle having a cap with an attached applicator brush. The opening of the bottle is angled rearwardly with respect to the bottle, such that the bottle must be tilted to direct the contents adjacent the applicator tip. U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,766, which issued to I. Ciffo on Dec. 22, 1959, discloses a hollow spherical bottle having a screw on cap with an attached applicator brush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,820, which issued to J. G. Baumgartner on Apr. 23, 1963, discloses a nail polish bottle which has a screw on cap and an applicator brush. The bottle has a generally frustoconical shape with a flat inner bottom wall.
While the above mentioned devices ar suited for their intended usage, none of these devices discloses a bottle having sloped interior walls to direct the contents adjacent the tip of an applicator. Additionally, none of the aforesaid patents disclose a bottle with an optional replaceable porous foam fingernail shaped applicator. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of bottles with applicators, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such bottles with applicators, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.